


The Lifeguard

by evak1isak



Series: Summer Nights [1]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Even Bech Næsheim and Isak Valtersen Meet Differently, Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Isak Valtersen, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Evak - Freeform, Fluff, Kissing, Lifeguards, Love Bites, Love at First Sight, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Neck Kissing, Out Isak Valtersen, Pool Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rimming, Shower Sex, Soft Isak, Summer Love, Summer Vacation, Swimming Pools, Top Even Bech Næsheim, lifeguard!even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-04 03:52:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14011581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evak1isak/pseuds/evak1isak
Summary: In which Isak and his friends spend some weeks at Eva's cabin during the summer, and Isak happens to develop a crush on the local pool's lifeguard.





	1. Summer Nights

**Author's Note:**

> so i actually posted this yesterday but ao3 didn't function properly and i was clicking the "publish" button every 10 seconds and posted the fic around 10 times dhkjfhdjkg sorry for spamming you!! and thank you to those who noticed as well.
> 
> anyways, hope you like the beginning of the story. more chapters coming soon.

Took her bowling in the arcade  
We went strolling; drank lemonade  
We made out under the dock  
We stayed out till ten o'clock  
Summer fling don't mean a thing  
But, uh oh, those summer nights

'Summer Nights' - Grease  

 

“Who is _that_?” Eva asked, her mouth slightly open as she pulled her sunglasses to the tip of her nose to see better. She was lying on her stomach on the white towel she had brought with her, a cone of vanilla ice-cream in her hand.

 

They were all chilling by the pool, Jonas, Mahdi and Magnus plying with cards while the girls sunbathed and Isak tried to fall asleep, the sun kissing his skin: he was too pale for his own good. He was lying on his back with Jonas’ Ray-Ban sunglasses on, yet sleep never came.

 

“He’s a hottie,” Isak heard Chris say out loud, probably _too_ loud.

 

They were staying at Eva’s cabin for three weeks, and the plan always consisted on going to the public swimming pool in the small town nearby during the afternoon, drinking at night and spending the next day sleeping with their hangover, so a hot guy that changed their plans was always good news for the girls _and_ Isak.

 

Eva, still looking at the boy, fumbled until she found Isak’s face and hit him a few times until Isak moaned her name. “Trust me, Isak, it’s worth it.”

 

Isak sighed and turned over, now lying in the same position as his friends, the rest of the boys completely oblivious to what was going on.

 

Eva didn’t have to say which boy they were talking about, because Isak was certain that the lifeguard was behind all the fuss. He was talking with another guy and laughing under the sun as they both walked towards the lifeguard’s chair. He was all smiles and had the most beautiful hair, which was currently dancing over his head. He was wearing one of those white lifeguard T-shirts, with the sleeves rolled up and a red cross on his chest, and a pair of red swimsuits. Isak couldn’t see his eyes, he was also wearing a pair of sunglasses, but he knew they were beautiful. _Oh,_ he was to die for.

 

“Vilde, who is it?” Noora asked her friend; the boy was already sitting on his chair, keeping an eye on the people that were swimming, yet he didn’t know that Isak and his friends were keeping an eye on him. He had a tan skin, well, tan if you compared it to Isak’s; working as a lifeguard had its benefits, you ended up looking like an Australian surfer even if you were actually Norwegian.

 

“I don’t know!” Vilde, her sunglasses resting on her head, said as she typed on her phone, probably trying to find a connection between them and the boy. “What if he isn’t from Oslo?”

 

“I know him,” Sana said before taking a sip of her drink, and all the heads turned around, Isak’s (of course) included.

 

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Vilde said, clearly offended.

 

Sana frowned, “You didn’t ask?”

 

“Anyways, what’s his name?” Isak asked before the situation led to a fight.

 

Eva looked at her friend and rose her eyebrow, giving him a sly smile “I knew you’d be interested.”

 

“Even, his name is Even. He’s friends with my brother.”

 

 _Even_ , Isak thought.

 

Jonas’ voice interrupted their conversation, “We’re going into the pool, are you coming?” He asked the group, its members still mesmerized by the lifeguard.

 

“Probably later,” Noora replied.

 

The ‘are you coming?’ was directed towards the girls, since Isak couldn’t swim. Yep, he had never learnt, he never saw why would he need to, so he never bothered: why would you put yourself in such a situation? He stood where he could touch the floor and that was enough, same happened when he went to the beach or, like the other day, when they all went to the river. He could just sit by the shore and chill. He didn’t mind, at all.

 

“Why does you brother know him?” Eva asked.

 

“They go to the same high school, and they have the same group of friends,” Sana explained, clearly not interested.

 

Isak realized that Jonas had started a conversation with the lifeguard, they were talking as if they knew each other since they were little kids. They were on the other side of the pool, so it was impossible to listen to what they were saying. “Jonas is talking to him,” he announced, and the girls turned their heads from Sana to the boy.

 

Jonas pointed at the group, he was probably explaining that they had all come together. “Oh, shit,” Eva said, and all the girls looked somewhere else when they realized that Even was staring at them, but Isak didn’t, and that’s when their eyes met.

 

It didn’t feel like a second, and Isak knew it had been more than just a second. They were both staring at each other, but finally Even moved his eyes away and nodded to let Jonas know that he was listening to what he was saying, a smile on his face.

 

“If he’s single, he’s mine,” Eva announced while she licked her ice cream.

 

“No, he’s mine,” Vilde gasped.

 

“Not if I talk to him first,” Chris said.

 

“You’re all _so_ thirsty,” Noora said. She was completely ignoring the situation, focused on the magazine she was reading. Of course she wasn’t interested in the guy: if you already had a boyfriend giving you dick, you didn’t have to find one, but, damn, Isak was actually _desperate_ for some love (and dick).

 

“Who says that he’s into all of you?” Isak said while he frowned at the girls.

 

“Are you saying that he’s gay?” Vilde asked as she adjusted her bikini, making sure that her boobs were in a good position just in case she ended up talking with the lifeguard. “Not all the hot guys out there are gay, Isak.”

 

The boy rolled his eyes, “I’m just saying that _maybe_ he’s not single.”

 

“And how would you know that?” Eva said. She turned her head, “Sana, is he single?” But the girl just shrugged.

 

Isak pointed at the lifeguard, “Well, a beautiful girl has just got out from the pool and has her hand on his shoulder, and he doesn’t seem to mind about getting it damp.”

 

The girls gasped and turned their heads quickly, only to find a blonde girl with short hair with her hand on Even’s shoulder, as Isak had said. She was standing next to him, and the boy had his hand on her thigh, covered with small drops of water.

 

“Seems Isak was right,” Noora said, making the girls groan. Isak didn’t groan out loud, but he was groaning inside.

 

***

 

The smell of food being cooked filled the cabin while most of its members were scattered all over the living room, except for Vilde, who had been in the shower for ages and Mahdi, who was the reason why they hadn’t starved. The long day was almost over and the short night was coming. It wasn’t that cold at night, they sometimes went to the river nearby and took a bath, either because they were too drunk to make good decision or because they weren’t drunk at all and actually wanted to do so. Thank God drunk Isak hadn’t decided to go too deep inside the river.

 

Isak hadn’t been sitting on the sofa or lying on the floor, but rather desperately looking for his watch.

 

“Dude, you probably left it at the pool,” Jonas said while he played with his phone, sitting on a sofa.

 

Isak groaned, “Do I have to come back?”

 

“Well, the watch is not going to knock on the door,” Eva said.

 

“I’ll be back before dinner,” he said as he crossed the main door. They all had their bikes outside, which had been left there once they had come back from the pool. Isak was wearing a pair of blue shorts and a white tank top, so he could feel the chilly wind caressing his arms, the tank top filling with air as he cycled.

 

He cycled until he reached the pool, the sky completely dark, the pool, in contrast, illuminated, an eerie blue light hanging in the air. He jumped over the small fence around the enclosure and went to where he thought he had taken his watch off: right before the lifeguard had come in.

 

Isak kneeled on the floor and was fumbling on the grass, trying to find it, when he heard the sound of water behind him.

 

“Excuse me, but we’re closed to the public,” a deep voice said. Startled, Isak turned around to find Even’s head floating over the pool’s border, his body inside the water. The boy used his hands to get out of the swimming pool, ripples forming on the surface of the water and drops of water running down his lean torso. Isak was pretty sure that he was blushing, but, _oh_ , was he hot.

 

“Uh… I… I think I left my watch here,” Isak muttered while the guy dried himself with a white towel. _Fuck_.

 

He then dried his blond hair with his towel, which led to his hair being (even more) all over the place, the fluffy strands resembling the halo of an angel. He looked at Isak and smiled, “Someone might have taken it to the lost and found box.” He started walking and made a gesture so that Isak followed him.

 

Inside a small office, Even rummaged throw a drawer until he found a small cardboard box. The boy was still shirtless, and Isak had been ogling him right before he turned around. “It’s here! Can you describe it?”

 

Isak frowned. “Can’t you just give it to me?”

 

“I need you to describe it so that I know it’s actually yours.”

 

“Uh… okay. It’s a grey Casio, nothing fancy.”

 

Even smiled and handed him the watch, “It seems that you’re the owner.” He _winked_ , and Isak felt his knees tremble.

 

“I need to fill a small card with your info, it’s part of the procedure.”

 

Isak nodded, “Yeah, sure.”

 

“Name?” Even asked with a pen on his hand.

 

“Isak, Isak Valtersen.”

 

Even wrote his name on the small card, as well as a description of what Isak had lost and when it was given back to him. He had a clear handwriting. Damn, the boy was perfect.

 

“And we’re done.”

 

Isak smiled, “Thanks, I’d been looking for it like crazy.”

 

“You’re Jonas’ friend, right? The guy with the curly hair, I talked with him today.”

 

“Yeah, he’s my best friend,” Isak replied while they left the small office. “We’re staying at a friend’s cabin,” he said once they were by the pool’s main entrance.

 

“Cool. I’m Even.” Even said, placing his towel over his left shoulder.

 

This was getting awkward, so Isak decided to break the silence that had formed. “Hey, we’re going to have dinner, you can come.” Isak hadn’t realized that perhaps the lifeguard didn’t want to hang out with them, and he just was polite. “If you want, of course,” he quickly added, scratching his head.

 

“Yeah, well, I mean, if I’m not a bother,” Even replied with a warm smile. They were both standing too close, their bare legs, only covered by a red swimsuit that didn’t even reach Even’s knees and a pair of shorts, almost touching.

 

“Of course not! The more, the merrier.”

 

“Cool. Sonja is having dinner with her family so I didn’t have anything to do.”

 

Isak frowned again, “Who is Sonja?”

 

“My best friend,” Even said while they walked to the cobblestoned street outside the pool, putting his white lifeguard T-shit on. “Short, blond hair, she was at the pool today.”

 

“Oh, yeah, I think I’ve seen her,” Isak said, but in his head he was thinking about the fact that from all the parallel universes Isak ended up living in the one where Even is _single_. He wanted to scream.

 

Isak’s bike was on the floor, and that’s when it hit him: Even didn’t have a bike with him, and it’s not like Eva’s cabin was that close. Even read his face and spoke before Isak could even explain what was he thinking. “I can sit behind you. I’d pedal but I’m wearing flip-flops and it’s not a good idea.”

 

“You don’t have to pedal, you’re our guest!” Isak said as he sat on his bike. Then he felt Even’s long arms curl around his waist, holding him tight as they cycled through forests and darkness.

 


	2. Summer Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even stays over for the night, and he teaches Isak how to swim. Is the lifeguard into Isak, or is he just being friendly?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soo here's the second chapter. thanks for the amazing feedback i got in the first one!! hope you like this one, the third chapter will be coming soon!
> 
> enjoy xx

“We have a guest!” Isak announced as he crossed the doorway. In the living room were Jonas, and all the girls except for Chris and Noora, who were putting some dishes on the table while Magnus and Mahdi cooked some food (well, Mahdi did the cooking, mostly).

 

Jonas smiled when he saw Even, and the girls just looked, well, surprised, but clearly pleased. “Bro, I should have invited you this morning!” Jonas said as he approached and shook hands with Even.

 

“It’s fine, really. Thank God Isak forgot his watch,” he laughed and winked at the boy.

 

The girls proceeded to greet Even, who actually hadn’t met them before. Jonas rolled his eyes when he saw how Eva was desperately trying to flirt with the lifeguard, who either didn’t notice or just didn’t care.

 

“Hi, Even,” Sana said with a smile while they sat by the table, the food now ready. They were the only ones sitting. “Never thought I would see you here.”

 

“You have a nice group of friends,” Even said before taking a sip from a bottle of beer.

 

“Oh, I’m sure they think the same about you.”

 

The night went smoothly, yet Isak noticed how Even drifted his eyes away when Isak looked at him while they were having dinner, as if he had been stealing glances of him, and kept talking with whoever was in his conversation. The girls didn’t know what Isak knew: Even didn’t really have a girlfriend, as they had previously thought. They were still being flirty with him, though.

 

They spent the rest of the night dancing or drinking on the sofas, as they usually did, but tonight there were many people who wanted to dance with Even. Isak wanted too, but he couldn’t just stand up and start dancing with him, it was too intimate, and he could make the lifeguard, who was still wearing his uniform, uncomfortable. It’d be pretty clear that Isak wanted more than just to dance with him. He probably was straight and just being nice with Isak, and that was it.

 

“Do you have a shift tomorrow?” Mahdi asked Even when they were all sitting or lying on the sofas, clearly exhausted: which didn’t mean that they didn’t keep drinking, except for Even.

 

“Yeah, but only in the morning,” Even explained. He was sitting next to Eva, who had placed her head by Even’s shoulder. Isak was _fuming_ , and took a sip of his plastic glass, which he had been holding too tight.

 

Vilde perked up, “Wait, you can’t just leave now in the middle of the night, right?”

 

“I can go back to the village walking, don’t worry, guys” Even replied. “It’s not that far.”

 

Jonas snorted, “Bullshit, you’re not walking through the forests on your own. I’m sure we can find a place for you to sleep.”

 

Vilde smiled, “I actually sleep on the sofa bed! We could share!”

 

Even smiled at the girl, but then looked at Isak, “Tanks, Vilde, but it’d be better if I shared with Isak. Tomorrow I need to wake up earlier and will need his bike to go to work, and I don’t want to wake up the whole cabin.” He rose his eyebrows to Isak, as if asking if it was okay. It felt like the whole room and their friends had disappeared.

 

Isak tilted his head. What was the boy implying? Why would he share a bed with him when he could share with one of the (hella pretty) girls? And why did that comment sound _flirty_? This guy was certainly not straight (fingers crossed).

 

Isak realized that a few seconds had passed, and Even was still waiting for an answer. “Yeah, sure.” He gulped.

 

Isak saw through the corner of his eye how Vilde crossed her arms in resignation. He was going to share a bed with _Even_. If you actually thought about it, it was kinda creepy: he had met the guy that day, he had invited him over, didn’t know anything about him, yet he knew he was falling so hard. It had been too long since he’d been in a relationship, yet he was getting his hopes up for a boy that he’d probably never see again.

 

And _finally_ , after a long conversation which never seemed to end, it was bedtime. They hadn’t drunk that much that night, which was great for Isak because he didn’t want to make a fool of himself in front of the hottest lifeguard to ever have lived in Norway. Isak found himself on his own with Even, in Eva’s parents’ bedroom, with a bed big enough to fit them both. The windows were wide open, the chilly wind of the Norwegian summer entering the room while the curtains danced.

 

Even waited outside while Isak changed his clothes, and then he let the boy in. He had given him his other pyjama, which was a bit tight on him, but for a night it was enough.

 

Even smirked, “You have your T-shirt inside out.”

 

Isak looked down, trying to hide the blush that was forming on his cheeks, before mouthing _shit_ and taking his pyjama shirt off before putting it on again, this time correctly. He didn’t realize, though, how Even’s eyes lingered on his torso.

 

“Which side of the bed do you prefer?” Even asked as he closed the window. The curtains stopped dancing, as if someone had shot them in the middle of their waltz.

 

“Don’t care,” Isak mumbled.

 

“Okay, I’ll take the left one, then,” Even said, giving Isak a smile. The scene resembled one of those from films about married couples who knew each other too well, when, in fact, Isak barely knew anything about Even.

 

Isak laid on the other side, and Even followed suit after switching off the lights. “Good night, Isak,” Even whispered.

 

“Good night, Even.”

 

***

 

Isak woke up again in the middle of the night and the first thing he saw was Even’s chest right in front of him. The boy had probably moved while sleeping and they had ended up in this situation. He had two options: a) move and pretend that nothing had happened or b) stay there, with the warmth radiating from Even’s chest.

 

He chose b.

 

“Wake up, sleepy head,” a voice said in his ear. Isak didn’t open his eyes, but rather groaned and hid his head under the pillow when the curtains were opened, the sunlight stepping into the room.

 

“Hey, Isak, I’ll make you breakfast.” Isak then realized who was in the room with him, whose deep voice was that. Even.

  
Isak sat on his bed abruptly while he rubbed his eyes, “I can take you to the pool, if you want.” If the girls didn’t come, he’d be with Even on their own.

 

Even was about to leave the room, but stopped by the door. “What? You don’t have to. You’ve already let me sleep here. It’d be too much.”

 

Isak stood up, still a bit sleepy, and walked towards the lifeguard with his eyes half shut, trying to protect himself from the sun. “No, I mean, it’s okay. We still have to go to the pool anyways.”

 

Even gave him another of his perfect smiles, his dimples showing. _Oh God_ , Isak thought. “Okay… Takk, I guess. Get dressed while I make breakfast.” It was then that Isak realized that the boy was already wearing his uniform, the pyjamas he had borrowed neatly folded on his side of the bed.

 

Once he was alone, Isak rubbed his eyes again and stretched his arms before taking off his pyjamas and looking for some clothes. He had actually brought two swimsuits with him, for when he entered the pool or the river and the water reached his knees. He had a white swimsuit with small green palm trees and his pair or red brief swimsuit which he knew that enhanced his ass. He knew which he was going for, because he knew how to play: he didn’t have a nice pair of boobs, but he had a nice butt. He put them on, under his jeans. It would actually be good to wear them; his legs would be more exposed to the sun.

 

He walked down the stairs to the kitchen and found Even with the food already cooked and on two different plates. He had prepared more for the rest; this guy was too sweet for his own good.

 

“I hope you like bacon,” Even said from the table, Isak sitting in front of him.

 

“Who doesn’t like bacon?” Isak said before he started eating some. Shit, it tasted really good. “Thanks,” he said, grinning.

 

Even returned the smile, “You’re more than welcome. Hey, I can ride this time so you don’t do all the job.” Isak almost chocked on his food and spit some of the bacon. It was impossible for Even to have made that comment without having dirty thoughts. “Are you alright?” The older boy said, dead serious, to which Isak nodded as he cleaned the small tears that had formed on his eyes.

 

Once they were done, Even cycled and Isak sat behind, his arms now around Even’s middle and his head against the boy’s back, the sunrays that penetrated through the trees on his face: the other boy didn’t seem to mind.

 

Isak entered the pool with Even to find _a lot_ of women and men with their toddlers, who wore small swimsuits and hats that protected them from the sun. “Even, what’s going on?” Isak said when he realized that the lifeguard wasn’t as surprised as he was.

 

“I have a swimming lesson with toddlers!” He looked _too_ excited, as if that were the best present one could be given, “That’s why I had to come in the morning today. You could join us! The babies are adorable.”

 

“Uh… No, I better stay outside.”

 

Even rose his eyebrows, his hands inside his red swimsuit’s pockets “Are you really going to lie on the grass for an hour, huh?”

 

Isak looked down and then at the boy, “I… I can’t swim.” There, he had said it.

 

“Oh, shit, I’m sorry. Didn’t wanna make you feel bad.”

 

“It’s okay,” Isak gave him an evil smile. “I’ll be by the pool, sunbathing,” he said as he took his shirt off. And then, his jeans, his private parts now only covered with a small piece of red cloth. He turned around and walked towards the grass, his towel over his shoulders, making sure to sway his hips in front of Even, his ass wriggling. He knew the dimples of his ass were visible, as well as the fact that the swimsuit briefs were so tight that they didn’t cover much. God, it was so inappropriate to do this in front of _babies_ , but he had to conquer Even (also, babies wouldn’t remember anything, would they?). He couldn’t believe he was doing all of this for a guy he had met twenty-four hours ago. He normally wasn’t like this, but rather shy and quiet when he was around hot guys. Probably his behaviour was because he’ll probably never see Even again after the holidays at the cabin, so, if anything happened, it would be summer love: just having fun.

 

When he lied on his belly on the towel, he put his earphones and Jonas’ sunglasses (which during their holidays they had become his) on and looked up to find Even looking at him, mesmerized. When the lifeguard realized that he’d been caught, he looked somewhere else and went to talk with the parents.

 

eva

 

where are u

 

with even at the pool

 

isak he isn’t single

 

he is

sonja is his friend

 

and you kept it for yourself!!!!

sometimes i hate you

 

this is war

 

you bitchy twink

 

;)

 

 

Isak looked up from his phone to find Even already inside the pool with a bunch of parents and little kids splashing with their little arms. Even had a baby in his arms, and he was moving it around on the water, a big smile on his face. _Of course_ , Even liked babies.

 

Isak waited until Even’s class was over, but he fell asleep in the process. A hand pushed softly on his shoulder, and a voice was whispering his name. “Hey, Isak…” Isak groaned and opened his eyes, looking up to find Even standing next to him, still shirtless. “Oh, shit,” he muttered while he sat on his towel.

 

Even, backlit, smiled at him, “It’s fine. You look like an angel when you sleep.” How was Isak supposed to take _that_? “I’m going home now, I don’t have any shifts this afternoon.”

 

“Oh… I see. Cool.”

 

Even put a pair of sunglasses on, which, of course, made him look even better. “Now, we need to fix that problem of yours with water.” Isak frowned. “Why don’t you come after dinner so that I can teach you how to swim?” Then he left, without saying anything else, Isak sitting still and wondering what had just happened.

 

***

 

“Are you saying that _nothing_ happened?” Jonas asked once they all arrived to the pool. They were all sitting in front of Isak, as if waiting for their father to tell them a story. Of course, Eva had told everyone what Isak was after.

 

“He was teaching babies how to swim, it’s not like anything could’ve happened,” Isak replied.

 

Vilde pouted, “I’m kinda mad he’s into you and not into me, but, anyways, are you two meeting or something?”

 

“He told me he could teach me how to swim tonight.”

 

Sana smirked, “Well, his intentions are clear now.”

 

“Do you know if he’s into guys?” Isak asked Sana, but the girl just shrugged.

 

“I don’t know; he’s just friends with my brother. It doesn’t mean that I know everything about him.” Isak sighed.

 

Magnus had his mouth half-open, “He obviously wants some of that peachy ass.”

 

Isak was about to reply, offended, but Jonas laughed and looked at their friend, “That’s not a very heterosexual thing to say, Mags.”

 

***

 

Isak came back to the pool that night, once it was closed. He was still wearing his red brief swimsuit under his jeans. Lights reflected on the water’s surface, dancing. He found Even swimming across the pool, oblivious to his presence.

 

“Hei,” Isak said once Even had reached the end of the pool.

 

Even smiled at him while he pulled his wet fringe away. “Ready for your first lesson?”

 

“Not really,” Isak said as he took his T-shirt off, revealing his flat chest and tummy, before taking his shorts off, his long legs and his red swimsuit now visible.

 

“Perfect. Get in the pool, then.”

 

Isak frowned, “Do I have to, like, jump?”

 

Even nodded, as if it were obvious, “I’ll catch you.”

 

Isak breathed in and jumped right next to Even. He felt how he started drowning, looking up as water swallowed him completely. And then, a hand held from his armpit and pulled, until he was brought back to the surface. He spat the water he had swallowed and breathed in.

 

“Probably wasn’t a good idea,” Even said, still holding him. He looked down, noticing how Isak was kicking his legs against the water. “Isak, you can touch the floor here.”

 

“Oh,” Isak whispered, finally touching the floor. He’d probably made a fool of himself. “Sorry.”

 

“It’s fine.” Even realized that he was still holding him and let Isak’s arm go. “Now, let’s see if you can float.”

 

“What if I drown?” There was worry in Isak’s eyes.

 

Even grinned, “You won’t drown, Isak. Not with me.”

 

Isak gulped and nodded. “Just let me move you around,” Even said, before sinking and placing his hand under the boy’s ankles, pushing so that he’d be lying on the water. He came out to find Isak floating, yet the boy was tense.

 

Even placed his hand under Isak’s lower waist and pushed upwards, until Isak’s belly was completely straight, “If your tummy is underwater you won’t float,” he explained.

 

Isak, meanwhile, was praying to the Gods so that he didn’t get an erection right now. He arched his back so that his stomach wouldn’t be underwater, and realized that he could float.

 

“I’m going to remove my fingers from your back, okay?” Even whispered next to him. He had flexed his knees, so his mouth was at the same height that Isak’s face. That’s when Isak felt Even’s fingertips, right above his swimsuit brief’s hem, the cold water causing goose bumps all over his body.

 

Suddenly, they were gone. “Don’t worry, I’m next to you,” Even said.

 

They stayed like that in silence, for a few minutes. Isak had closed his eyes and forgot about everything that surrounded him. He even forgot that Even was there, until his voice interrupted his thoughts.

 

“Good, you’ve drifted to the middle of the pool. You won’t touch the floor, so don’t panic.”

“How am I supposed to actually get out, then?” Isak asked, moving his head around to find Even, who was somewhere behind him.

 

“You can swim.”

 

“You know I _can’t_ swim. Not yet.”

 

“Here, come with me.” Even’s voice said, now clearly behind him. Isak felt his arm being pulled until Even took him to one of the walls. “Hold yourself to the edge,” Even said. Isak did as he was told, one of his hands gripping it tight. Even pulled Isak’s wet fringe to one side.

 

“Better now?” Even smiled, to which Isak nodded.

 

“Is this the end of the first lesson?” Isak asked, kicking his legs in order to float: it seemed that he could actually survive in the water.

 

Even rose his eyebrows, “So you want another lesson?”

 

“I mean, I can’t be friends with a _lifeguard_ if I can’t swim.”

 

“I see… So… we’re friends now?”

 

Isak smiled. “Summer friends. Hey, let me invite you to some ice cream or something, you shouldn’t be doing this for free.”

 

“So your company isn’t worthy?”

 

Isak rolled his eyes, although he actually wanted to scream. “Come on, it’s the least I can do. Tomorrow?”

 

“Okay, tomorrow.”


	3. Summer Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak wants to pay Even back with some ice cream for the 'swimming lessons' but, of course, they are both meeting to get something else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i know it's taken me a bit to publish this but i didn't know whether to merge chapters four and five together or not. in the end, i didn't. i'll post the next one soon. anyways, i hope you like this one, there's finally stuff happening with our favourite boys!!

 

Isak closed the door behind him, walking on tiptoes without switching the lights on. He went towards the stairs, when a cough interrupted him.

 

“Had fun?” A female voice said before the lights went on.

 

Isak breathed out, “Shit, Eva, you gave me a fright.” The girl was having a cup of milk or tea by the kitchen islands, a cheeky smile on her face.

 

“I couldn’t sleep. So?” She said, walking towards the sofa and patted on it. Isak obeyed and walked towards her, sitting. “Did you kiss?”

“You make it sound like we’re five years old,” Isak groaned.

 

“Oh, but you are five, Isak. So, did it happen?”

 

Isak sighed, “No, we didn’t kiss.” He rested his head on his arm, his elbow against the back cushion.

 

“Why not? Did you just go there to learn how to swim? In that case, give him to me.”

 

“Eva, I don’t even know if he likes boys.”

 

“Oh, trust me, he _does_.” She snorted before placing her cup of milk (now Isak could see the content) between her thighs.

 

“How do you know?”

 

“Did you see how he was looking at you when he came over for dinner?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Well, that was the way _I_ was looking at him.”

 

Isak rolled his eyes, although he didn’t hide his smile.

  
“Are you meeting him again?”

 

“Yeah, I’ll invite him to some ice-cream. For teaching me and everything, you know?”

 

Eva had one of those knowing smiles, “Yeah, ‘for the lessons’.” She said the last three words while making the quotation marks with her fingers. “If he accepted, that means he’s into you.”

 

“Yeah, we’ll see what happens.”

 

“When are you meeting with him?” Isak looked at her, his eyes widening. “Isak, didn’t you ask for his number?”

 

“I… I forgot,” he stammered.

 

Eva sighed, “You can be an idiot sometimes. Jonas might have it, go and wake him up.”

 

***

 

“Jonas?” Isak whispered.  “Jonas!” He had left the door of the bedroom ajar, but the light from the corridor woke everyone up. The windows were wide open, which was probably necessary to be able to breathe inside the room considering that there were three teenage boys in a bed.

 

“Isak what the fuck are you doing?” Mahdi groaned.

 

“Mahdi?” Isak said, frowning. “Why aren’t you in our bedroom?”

 

“I thought you’d bring Even home, like yesterday.”

 

“Isak, what do you want?” Magnus said before Isak and Mahdi had the chance to keep their conversation going. The blond boy was between Mahdi and Jonas, but he didn’t look comfortable all squished between them.

 

“I wanted to know if Jonas had Even’s number?”

 

“Why didn’t you just ask him?” Jonas said while he stood up, looking for his phone around the bedroom. He was only wearing his underwear, and the Isak from a few years ago would have felt completely different about this situation, although now he was more than used to it.

 

Jonas handed him his phone, “Copy his number.” He let himself fall on the bed, and started snoring again.

 

Isak copied Even’s number and sent it to himself through Jonas’ phone, his mobile buzzing inside his pocket. “Good night, guys,” he whispered. “Mahdi, are you coming?”

 

“Nah, keep the bed for you so that you can wank thinking about Even,” his friend said against the pillow, Magnus hysterically laughing next to him.

 

“Fuck off,” he said before closing the door, which muffled the laughs inside the bedroom.

 

Still in the middle of the corridor, Isak opened his phone and sent Even a text.

 

even the lifeguard

 

hey, forgot to ask you!

when can you meet?

 

is this my favourite student?

 

 

 

Isak’s heart leaped when he read Even’s text. His favourite student… A few bubbles appeared and Even’s text arrived.

 

 

can you meet in the morning?

i don’t have any lessons

 

okay

 

11am at the village’s main square

we can buy some ice cream there

 

cool

see you tomorrow :)

 

practice what you’ve learnt!

yeah, in the shower haha

 

good night issy

 

good night evi

 

***

 

“Dude, don’t you have a date with a lifeguard?” Isak heard someone say. He woke up to find Jonas standing by the bedroom door.

 

Isak realized he had fallen asleep with the clothes he had been wearing last night. He could feel the damp swimsuit beneath his jeans.

 

He groaned and rubbed his eyes, “Yeah, at eleven. What time is it?”

 

“Quarter to eleven,” Jonas said.

 

Isak stood up immediately, opening the closet wide open, “Shit, shit, shit!” He took his jeans and swimsuit off, completely naked in front of Jonas. He didn’t care, he’d be late if he didn’t hurry up.

 

“Next time use your alarm,” Jonas said, still standing by the door.

 

Isak put a T-shirt on. “Well, there might not be a next time if I’m late. Shit, I don’t have any clean underwear!”

 

Jonas sighed and smiled at him, “Wait here.” Isak stood there, awkwardly waiting for his friend.

 

After a few seconds, which for Isak felt like hours, Jonas came back. “Do you mind wearing this?” His friend asked, showing him the pair of underwear he had in his hand.

 

Isak threw his head backwards, “Please, _please_ , tell me you’re joking.”

 

“It’s the only pair I have left. In which situation would he see your underwear? You aren’t gonna fuck him, are you?”

 

“Jonas, I can’t go on a date wearing a pair of read underwear with small symbols of the hammer and sickle all over the place.”

 

“Isak, he is not going to see them.”

 

Isak sighed, “Okay, I’ll put them on. Marx would be proud.” Jonas snickered next to him while he put them on, followed by his shorts and shoes.

 

Isak stood a few metres away from his friend and stretched his arms, “Do I look good?” He asked his friend.

 

Jonas smiled, “He’d be an idiot if he turned you down, Issy.”

 

“Cool,” he said, walking past Jonas. “See you, and thanks!”

 

He walked down the stairs, although it was more running than actual walking, and left the cabin.

 

After taking his bike, he cycled through the forest, riding towards the village. Luckily Even would still be there.

 

***

 

Isak entered the village’s main square with his bike, which he left by a tree, not really paying attention where it landed, before looking around, trying to find Even. Although at first he was worried, he calmed down when he saw the lifeguard standing by the central fountain.

 

He was wearing a white shirt, which was actually too big for him, unbuttoned and leaving his bare chest exposed to the sun. He was smiling while he stood there, with his hands in his pockets, hair in the wind and the sun caressing his body.

 

Isak approached, and finally the other boy saw him.

 

“Someone is a bit late,” Even teased.

 

“Sorry, I feel asleep. Have you been waiting for long?”

 

Even smiled, “Nah, don’t worry.” There was an awkwardness floating in the air. It was clear that this was a _date_. Isak wasn’t there to pay him back for his lessons, and Even wasn’t there for that either. “So…” Even said after a few seconds of silence. “There’s an ice cream parlour right there.” Even moved his chin, pointing towards the left side of the square.

 

The two boys ended up buying a cone of ice-cream each. Isak went for vanilla, Even for chocolate. After Isak had invited him (although Even had tried to pay his own, claiming that he was the one who was actually working and making money), teacher and student started wandering around the square.

 

“Wanna taste some?” Even asked, rising his eyebrows and offering Isak his little plastic spoon full of chocolate. Isak approached, both of them _too_ close, _too_ intimate. He licked the spoon without breaking eye contact.

 

He licked his mouth in order to clean all the chocolate before smiling at the lifeguard. “Do you want some of mine?” He asked, and they both followed the same process. Yet, this time, Isak could clearly see what was underneath Even’s eyes: lust, and so much desire…

 

But the older boy didn’t do anything in that moment. He could’ve taken the chance to kiss him or just say something, but he didn’t. What if the signals weren’t really signals?

 

“There’s only one thing missing in that ice cream,” Even said.

 

“What?” Isak frowned. The boy had brought up the matter as if he hadn’t been looking at Isak like he wanted to devour him.

 

“It’d taste better with cardamom,” Even joked, and he burst out laughing. He had a beautiful smile, his white teeth, in contrast with his toasted skin, visible. His laughter was contagious, and Isak found himself laughing too, even if the comment was just stupid and not funny at all.

 

“You can be so dumb,” Isak said when they had both stopped laughing. His ribs ached.

 

“Oh, but you like it,” Even snapped. “Hey, we could go for a walk by the river, it’s not far from here.”

 

Isak shrugged. He hadn’t been to the village that much, to be fair. They always went to the river’s bank near Eva’s cabin, way far from the town.

 

They ended up walking by the river’s shore. Isak could hear animals moving through the vegetation, as well as the water flowing, the sunlight, which entered through the trees, reflecting on the river’s surface. He did love summer.

 

Isak and Even talked about everything: Isak told him about his friends, what they liked to do, and even asked the lifeguard how he ended up being friends with Sana’s brother. That’s when Isak found out that Even was from Oslo, which is something he hadn’t even thought about. It made sense. So, then, if something happened between them, they could still have… something, could they?

 

It also seemed that Even loved films and filming. He had made short films with his friends, and he loved swimming as well (hence the being a lifeguard thing). His mother had grown up in the village, and he tended to come every summer; he had met Sonja here, they’d been running up and down the village’s streets since they were little kids.

 

“I’m actually thinking about changing to a different school, but we’ll see,” Even explained. They had both already finished their ice cream.

 

“Why?” Isak asked.

 

“Something… something happened, I need some change.” Even stopped walking and protected his eyes from the sun with his hand. “Look, there’s a dock over there. We could jump!” He said, changing the subject in a matter of seconds.

 

“Even, you know I can’t swim,” Isak said.

 

“I’ll jump first and I’ll save you then,” he said, smiling.

 

“And what if you drown before I jump?”

 

“Then you’ll save me right back. Or at least I hope so.”

 

“Of course I would, idiot.” Even was holding his hand now and he pulled from Isak as he walked towards the dock, Isak behind him. “But we don’t have any swimsuits!”

 

Even looked back, still walking and holding Isak’s hand. “Aren’t you wearing underwear?”

 

“Of course!” _Oh shit_.

 

“That’s your new swimsuit, then.”

 

They finally reached the wooden dock. It was actually quite high; two people could stand up underneath comfortably. Even walked towards the edge and took his shirt off before taking his shoes and jeans afterwards. He was wearing a pair of black boxers and, well, Isak wouldn’t deny that he actually liked the view.

 

The boy jumped in the river and then looked up to the dock, laughing, waiting for Isak to jump. He pulled his wet hair backwards while he called Isak’s name.

 

“Isak, you can touch the floor here!” He said, Isak standing in the middle of the dock. The younger boy walked until he was standing at the edge. “Don’t worry, I’ll catch you.”

 

“It’s not that,” Isak shouted back, looking at Even. “I don’t want you to see me in my underwear.” Jesus Christ, he wanted to kill Jonas.

 

“Isak, I’m a boy, I’ve seen boys in underwear before. Hey, I’ll turn around if you want me to.”

 

“It’s not that. Promise that you won’t judge me?” Isak asked, biting his lip.

 

“I’d never judge you, Isak.” Even was holding himself on a rock, preventing the current to drag him along.

 

“Okay,” the other boy said from the dock, taking his T-shirt off. He then hesitated before unbuttoning his jeans, but he did it and he closed his eyes when he let them fall.

 

Isak didn’t hear laughter or snickering coming from the river, so he opened his eyes to find Even smiling at him.

 

“Congratulations, you’ve just smashed capitalism!” the lifeguard said, and Isak rolled his eyes.

 

“Oh, fuck off.” Isak jumped, which was something he’d never had done in another situation, but he knew that Even was there for him; nothing would happen.

 

Once his head was above the surface, Isak stood by Even, the water reaching his shoulders. “For the record, those belong to Jonas. I’d never wear that.”

 

“I think they’re pretty cool,” Even said.

 

They stayed in the river for a few minutes, then getting out and jumping again: on their own, together, Isak on Even’s back, with his arms and legs clung around Even’s body.

 

They sat on a rock inside the river, water clashing against their bodies. Even noticed how Isak was trembling, with his hands on his shoulders while he moved them up and down his arms. “I think we should get out before you freeze.”

 

“Hey, I’m not weak!” Isak groaned.

 

“I didn’t say you were, but I don’t want you to die in a river with communist underwear,” Even joked. He pulled from Isak’s arm and walked towards the dock. The water underneath it only reached their ankles.

 

Isak leaned against one of the wooden columns that held the dock, causing ripples around him. The sun filtered through the wood from the dock’s platform.

 

Even approached him, all smiles. Small drops of water were running down his chest and back, landing on his underwear. There was something quite intimate with the scene; it seemed like the world had disappeared around them. Only Isak, Even, the dock and the river existed, along with the birds tweeting from the trees and the forest.

 

Even was standing too close to him, “There’s… there’s something I’d like to do, but I don’t know if you want me too.”

 

Isak smiled, “I think I know what it is.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Do it, and I’ll tell you if you were right.”

 

Even smiled and closed the distance between their lips until he pressed his to Isak’s, softly. Isak replied with a groan and by placing his arms on Even’s shoulders. The lifeguard put his hand on Isak’s nape, deepening the kiss. Their bodies were now touching and Isak could feel the wooden column against his blades as Even’s tongue entered his mouth. It was cold, probably due to the water from the river, and it had a sweet taste, the kind of taste fresh water had.

 

Isak’s hand travelled down Even’s spine until it settled on the boys lower back, right above the elastic from his black underwear. They hadn’t broken the kiss and Even ended up placing his free hand inside Isak’s (well, Jonas’) underwear, cupping one of Isak’s cheeks.

 

Isak didn’t pull it away from such private place, but, rather, clung his leg around Even’s waist. The lifeguard took the chance and removed his hand from Isak’s nape, holding the other leg and placing it around his waist.

 

Even finally broke the kiss, “Fuck, I wanted to do this since I first met you.”

 

“Shut up and kiss me again,” Isak said while he put his arms around Even’s neck. The boy was pinned against the wooden column, Even holding him with one of his hands still cupping his ass cheek an the other one underneath his thigh.

 

Isak didn’t know how much time they spent making out under the dock, but in the end his buck hurt, and the wet underwear was starting to irritate his skin.

 

Isak broke the kiss, his lips swollen. “I need to dry myself.”

 

“We don’t have any towels,” Even said, his eyes completely dark.

 

Isak stood up, his body still against Even’s. “I thought about sunbathing on the dock while kissing,” he suggested with a devil smile.

 

Even smiled back at him, giving him a peck, “Sounds good.”


	4. Summer Ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak keeps meeting the lifeguard, yet both Even and him know that summer does come to an end...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so it took me a bit longer to post this chapter but i just wasn't home. also, you might feel like the ending leaves a lot of things in the air, but don't worry!! there's a second part of the story coming with more drama (and love!!). hope you like this and thanks for the amazing feedback you've given me.

 It turned colder; that's where it ends  
So I told her we'd still be friends  
Then we made our true love vow  
Wonder what she's doin' now  
Summer dreams ripped at the seams  
But, oh, those summer nights

Summer Nights - Grease

 

“So, this is my house. Well, my mother’s,” Even said as he opened the door and making a gesture so that Isak would enter first.

 

“This is so cosy!” Isak said. There was a fireplace in the living room, without fire now, as well as carpets and sofas scattered all over the room.

 

“Didn’t you want to take a shower?” Even asked him, leaning against the door’s frame.

 

Isak turned around, still looking around the room. There were framed family pictures as well as paintings hanging from the walls. “Yeah, I can feel the cold from the river in my bones.”

 

“Come with me, then,” Even said before he started walking towards what Isak guessed would be the bathroom.

 

Once inside the bathroom, Even realised that there were no towels left. “Wait here, just a sec.”

 

Isak took the chance and unblocked his phone.

 

Eva <3

 

isak what happened??

reply please

oh shit you got dicked down didn’t you

tell me everything!!

 

 

hi eva (and the rest i guess)

i’m at his house

 

!!! but what happened

 

we made out under the dock

 

 

like the song from grease!!

so romantic

 

yeah, in our underwear

 

omg so kinky!

 

i was wearing jonas’ communist undies

 

adfekjfhsdjkfhgfs

jonas says you deserve that

for being late to your date

 

he actually liked them so…

 

what are you doing now?

 

about to shower

then we’ll have lunch

 

shower with him!!

make up an excuse

 

uhh… we’ll see

by eva

he’s coming

 

come to the pool with us this afternoon

and we can gossip

i’ll bring your swimsuit

we’re all rooting for you, issy!

xx

 

 

Even came back with a thick towel in his hands. “Here you have it,” he said, handing it to Isak.

 

Isak gave him a cheeky smile, “Hey, have you ever heard Noora talking about how climate change is such a big issue?”

 

Even frowned, not really knowing what Isak was trying to say, or why he’d brought up the issue. “No…?” He tilted his head, his lips half open.

 

Isak licked his lips, “Well… She always talks about how we must save water. For the polar bears and everything, you know?”

 

Even smiled at him. “Well, then we _must_ save the polar bears,” he said, taking off his shirt, which he had been wearing completely unbuttoned since they’d left the river.

 

Isak took his clothes off in a hurry before Even attacked his lips, the younger boy walking backwards as Even guided him towards the shower, his arm around Isak’s waist.

 

Isak was still wearing his pair of underwear, while Even was completely naked. Once inside the shower, Isak took his undies off when Even started to attack his neck, biting the now wet tender flesh where neck meets shoulder and kissing it afterwards.

 

They had their bodies pressed together, the warm water running down their chests and backs, still without breaking the kiss. Even moaned in the kiss, and Isak could feel the lifeguard’s hard-on against his own. Since Isak had one of his arms blocked between their chests, he used his free one to masturbate the older boy.

 

Even grunted and broke the kiss, throwing his head backwards. This let Isak contemplate the boy’s beauty when he was aroused. His lips were half open and his chest moved quickly as the boy panted. His cheeks were flushed now, although Isak didn’t know if it was due to the arousal or to the fact that the bathroom seemed a sauna. Even had his eyelids half closed, and every now and then he bit his lips as he tried to hold his grunts of pleasure.

 

He let his forehead fall against Isak’s as he gasped, “Isak, if you don’t stop I’m gonna cum in three seconds.” He kissed the younger boy before kneeling in front of him, the water now falling over his head.

 

Even looked up at Isak, his eyes, full of lust, meeting Isak’s. Isak nodded, clearly knowing what the lifeguard wanted to do, and Even engulfed Isak’s dick right to the base, making Isak hit his head against the bathroom tiles behind him. Isak intertwined his fingers in Even’s wet mane, making sure that Even didn’t stop sucking him. The older boy swirled his velvety tongue around Isak’s dick almost as if it were a lollipop but, _fuck_ , the boy did have a good technique. Isak rolled his eyes inside his skull, his thighs now trembling, enjoying what probably was the best blowjob he’d ever been given.

 

***

 

“What do you want for lunch?” Even said as soon as they entered his kitchen. It was one of those kitchens with the walls made of rock and a wooden table in the middle of the room. The boy opened the fridge’s door, in his underwear. Isak was standing behind him, in a pair of undies he’d borrowed from Even and Even’s shirt, unbuttoned (it’s not like he’d time to do so since they’d been making out while getting dressed).

 

“I’m not really good at cooking,” Isak said.

 

Even turned around and smiled at him, “Same here, and I need to be on time to my shift, so… what about pizza?” He opened the freezer’s door and pulled out a frozen pizza, wriggling his eyebrows.

 

“There’s nothing better than pizza.”

 

They ended up eating their slices of pizza on the sofa, with Isak with his back against Even’s chest and their legs intertwined. “Don’t be a tease,” Even said when Isak put his ass closer against Even’s crotch. Isak could feel Eve’s little friend feeling happier.

 

“Are you coming to the pool with me?” Even asked after a few minutes of silence, which they spent eating their slices of pizza. Even pushed one of his slices against Isak’s lips, feeding him.

 

“Yeah, the rest are going as well.” Isak pulled the slice apart, “Don’t feed me, I’m not a baby!” He curled himself closer to Even, who laughed above him, “Oh, but you’re a baby, _my_ baby. You could come to one of my lessons.”

 

Isak rolled his eyes, “You can be so corny sometimes.”

 

“But you like it,” Even said, kissing Isak’s temple.

 

“I never said I don’t,” Isak replied.

 

They spent around another hour lazily kissing on the sofa, Isak getting on top of Even and then the other way round. The kisses felt very… _intense_. Okay, yes, Isak didn’t know if this was gonna last, or if it was “true love”, considering that they’d met during the summer and everybody knew how summer relationshisp ended. Actually, this had all happened in a day: it had been just a few hours since they had kissed under that dock, but Isak didn’t know how many hours they had left. But he wouldn’t focus on that; he’d spent many years of his life worrying over what could happen in the future, but right now he knew that he only cared about the present.

 

***

 

Isak and Even were entering the pool, both wearing their sunglasses (well, Isak’s were technically Jonas’) when Isak’s group of friends started cheering and clapping; all heads turned around, Isak blushing. Eva was now standing and clapping while chanting his name, so obviously the rest followed suit. Isak didn’t know if they were actually proud or just trying to embarrass him (in which case, they’d won).

 

“You go and have fun,” Even said once they reached the chair where he sat to supervise the swimming pool. The brunette boy who was sitting on the chair sighed in relief when he saw his colleague. “Do I get a kiss?” Even asked.

 

Isak smiled at Even, crossing his arms, “That’d be unprofessional.”

 

“Make it unprofessional, then,” Even replied, giving Isak a peck on the boy’s lips. It was soft and fluttery, it reminded him of summer. Isak heard even louder claps and cheers coming from his group of friends.

 

“Even, bro, I don’t want to ruin the moment but it’s been five minutes since I should’ve finished my shift.”

 

Even sighed and turned around, looking down at the other lifeguard, “You can leave now, Henrik.” The boy stood up almost as if he were in a hurry and left without even saying goodbye. Isak frowned, looking from Even to the empty chair. “He has a girlfriend and they’re always having sex.”

 

“Seems that it’s the trend among lifeguards,” Isak teased, which earned him a slap on his shoulder. “See you later, okay?” Even nodded, and Isak proceeded to walk to where his friends were waiting for him.

 

“So?” Jonas asked raising his bushy eyebrows while Isak sat on one of the towels. It surprised him how quickly everyone moved, making a semicircle in front of him.

 

“Did you two shower together?” Vilde said. “Eva told us,” she added, pointing at Eva with her thumb.

 

Isak pulled off a blade of grass, “We did, I told him about how Noora is concerned about saving polar bears.”

 

“Glad my rants are at least useful for getting laid,” Noora said as she licked her ice-cream. She winked at Isak over her red heart-shaped sunglasses.

 

“We didn’t get laid.” Isak moaned.

 

“But did you have sex in the shower or not?” Chris asked, “Come on, Isak, we’ve waiting all day for you to tell us, and we thought you were only going to get some ice cream.”

 

“Yeah, we did. Just oral, though.”

 

Magnus snorted, “ _Just oral_ ,” he mimicked Isak’s voice. “At least you get something, I just scare them.”

 

“Dude, you are weird,” Mahdi replied. “Isak is just hot.” The comment earned him a punch on his shoulder from the other boy while Isak and Jonas sniggered. The girls didn’t really understand what their inner joke was all about.

 

“And what happens next?” Sana asked, taking a sip from her lemonade. “Will you keep meeting him while we are here?”

 

“Yeah, of course, we still have a few days left.”

 

“And what will happen when summer is over?” Magnus asked, which earned him a slap from Vilde.

 

“Idiot! You don’t say that. Poor Isak has just had his first date with this guy and you want to remind him that it could all fall apart? Rude.”

 

Magnus rose his hands in surrender, “I was just trying to be a good friend!”

 

Vilde sighed and rolled his eyes, “You can be so stupid sometimes, Magnus. Anyways, I’m going to the pool.” She stood up, her ponytail moving in the air, behaving as if nothing had happened. “Hopefully I’ll drown and that hot boyfriend of yours will save me.”

 

***

 

 

Over a week had passed since the make out session under the dock, and Isak couldn’t believe his luck. He was spending more time with Even, who was also spending more time with Isak and his friends, getting to know them well. Even spent many nights at Eva’s cabin now, sharing a bed with Isak. At first, he just climbed the tree right outside Isak’s bedroom and knocked on the window, but now he entered through the door like any other normal person: they were all okay with him always being there, although Noora said that Even must have a Romeo complex, since he liked climbing into Isak’s room through the window so much. Even told her she was really fond of Romeo.

 

They tried to keep Isak’s swimming lessons going, but they always ended up kissing in the pool instead of, well, actually swimming. They still went to the river, bathing somewhere Isak could touch the floor and, of course, always naked, just because they could and nobody would find them there (except for that day when they were passionately kissing with Even with his hand on Isak’s bare ass and a fake cough from an old woman interrupted them, but Isak didn’t think too much about that).

 

They kissed in every damn corner of the town, basically because they couldn’t keep their hands off each other when they were just walking. Sometimes their friends had to split them apart or a 5-minute walk to the pool or anywhere else would become a 15-minute trip. And sometimes, when they were alone and had just had ice cream, the flavours of chocolate and vanilla blended in their kiss.

 

When the town became too small, they went to the fiords from the area, with their friends or on their own. Isak had the impression that Even only wanted to place daisies on his golden locks while he caressed Isak’s cheek with a dandelion. Of course, as Isak later discovered, Even loved photography, hence why he kept taking pictures of him with flowers in his hair.

 

Summer was coming to an end, and that meant that two things could happen with their relationship: either it ended or they, somehow, managed to keep it going once the trees are covered in snow. Of course, they both wanted to be together… did they? There had been passion in their kisses and whenever they had practiced sex (either in the cabin, without anyone else knowing, or at Even’s house), but was it 100% real passion or was it just because they knew things could end in a matter of weeks?

 

The next morning, Isak and his friends were going back home, which meant that something would happen between Isak and Even. The previous afternoon they were by the pool, and it was time for Even to close it. Everyone left, and so did Isak’s friends, but the boy stayed with Even. It was like that first day when they met, back when Isak lost his watch at the pool. The swimming pool was illuminated, but surrounded by darkness. The summer breeze played with Isak’s golden locks.

 

“Did you lose your watch again?” Even asked as he approached him. There was certain melancholy in his voice.

 

“I was actually hoping for another swimming lesson,” Isak teased. _Oh_ , it _hurt_.

 

“Well, get inside the pool, then, don’t be a bad student.”

 

Isak was wearing the same red brief swimsuit he’d used to try to impress Even; it seemed like years had passed since that day. “I can’t jump on my own, I might drown,” he said as he walked to the pool’s edge. He heard Even walking towards him from behind.

 

_Smack!_

“Even!”  Isak moaned, covering his ass with his hands.

 

“You have such a smackable ass, especially when you’re wearing that swimsuit.”

 

“You should thank Eva, she bought it for me for a pool party a year ago or so.” Even was taking his T-shirt off, jumping into the pool.

 

“I will thank her for bringing you here, too,” Even said, once his head wasn’t inside the water, pulling his soaked hair away from his face.

 

Isak jumped, and Even received him in his long arms, giving him a soft kiss on his cheek. “I think there’s something way more exciting than swimming lessons that we could do here.”

 

Isak rose a cocky eyebrow, “Really?”

 

“Turned around and hold tight to the pool’s edge,” Even instructed. Isak gave him a sceptic look, but obeyed.

 

Isak had both of his crossed arms on the pool’s edge, not really knowing what Even was up to. He heard him sink, and then he felt two hands peeling off his swimsuit, leaving him completely naked in the pool. Isak started saying Even’s name, but a tongue around his rim interrupted him as he moaned from pleasure. Even kept moving his tongue around, never touching the middle of Isak’s wrinkled rosebud, and he gripped the boy’s butt cheeks in order to have them completely open, almost as if he were eating some kind of tropical fruit. Isak’s toes twitched inside the water as he bit his lips; the pool wasn’t that far away from some of the village’s houses, and he certainly didn’t want to be heard moaning and whining while a boy ate his ass.  Even went for Isak’s butt crack, licking it up and down, finally stopping and taking care of Isak’s hole. He licked him as if he were stabbing him, his tongue opening and entering Isak, who was a writhing mess.

 

Even got out and breathed some air after a few minutes. The perks of being a lifeguard is that you were taught how to hold your breath underwater for quite a while. “Almost chocked down there.”

 

“That’s what happens when you eat ass underwater,” Isak teased, trying to sound completely normal, as if he hadn’t been about to see the stars just by being rimmed. He felt Even’s kisses on his neck, and when the boy placed his arms next to Isak’s, completely surrounding him, he felt Even’s hard-on against his lower back; Even was naked. “Can I finger you?” Even asked in a growl.

 

“Fuck, yes.” Isak would’ve said something else, but he felt like he didn’t have enough energy to do so. A finger entered him, opening him slowly as Even kissed his neck. Isak turned his head around, their lips finally together.

 

Even added another finger, stretching his boy further. It still surprised him how tight Isak always was, despite the fact that they’d had sex almost every day since that day at the dock. Even broke the kiss, “Can you take another one for me?” Isak gave a needy moan as a reply, which Even took as a _yes_. The lifeguard entered another finger, finally reaching Isak’s prostate. The younger boy whimpered, and Even hit him again. And again. And again. And again, until Isak was almost a sobbing mess, his left hand gripped tightly to the pool’s edge as Even scissored him, opening him completely.

 

“Do you want me to use a condom?” Even asked against Isak’s ear. “I can stop now.” He bit Isak’s earlobe.

 

“No, it’s okay. _Please_ ,” he begged. Isak felt dizzy now due to the expectancy, as well as the idea that this could be the last time he’d be between Even’s arms.

 

Even entered him slowly, holding himself to the pool’s edge, Isak trapped between his body and the wall; the friction stimulated Isak’s dick. Once he was buried inside, Even pulled out and then entered Isak again, creating a rhythm while the water produced small ripples around them. Even found Isak’s prostate, hitting it over and over again. Isak yelped, his head now on the floor around the pool; he’d completely surrendered to the lifeguard. Even’s hand found its path between Isak’s chest and the wall, going for the boy’s dick. He pulled over and over again, Isak clearly about to reach orgasm with both his dick being masturbated and his prostate stimulated at the same time, all of this while Even left small bites on his left shoulder.

 

“Even, I’m gonna-“ Isak’s voice reached a high-pitch tone as he finally reached orgasm, whimpering and moaning as Even’s dick literally perforated him. Even pulled Isak’s dick again, and the boy came inside the water, the sperm floating while Isak’s body relaxed, his legs and arms trembling, the latter due to having to the position he was in.

 

Even kept pulling in and out from Isak until he reached his orgasm. The boy growled before pulling out and jacking off, his seed also floating on the water. Isak turned around and sank, not letting go of Even’s arm, swallowing Even’s shaft completely. The older boy, now floating without holding himself to the wall, convulsed as Isak’s tongue played with his dick, the swirly movements as well as the orgasm he’d just had making him reach absolute bliss.

 

He pulled Isak from underwater, too afraid that the boy would choke, kissing him as soon as he reached the surface. He placed Isak’s legs around his waist without breaking the kiss, their naked bodies pressed together.

 

“Imagine if someone comes for a swim tomorrow morning and finds our cum floating around the pool,” Isak joked, placing his head on Even’s shoulder.

 

Even laughed. “I have to refill the pool tomorrow morning, people won’t notice,” he said while his hand travelled up and down Isak’s back.

 

“Are you… are you coming to see me when we leave?” Isak moved and looked at him, their noses almost touching.

 

Even held Isak’s chin and gave him a chaste kiss, “Of course I am, idiot.”

 

“And what happens next?”

 

“I- I don’t know. Well see, okay? Just focus on the present, Isak. We’ll work it out.”

 

“We’ll work it out,” Isak replied, sealing a kiss with Even, the streetlights that surrounded the swimming pool area creating two dark silhouettes in the water.

 

***

 

“Do you have everything?” Even asked as he knocked on the bedroom door. Isak turned around, a T-shirt on his shirt and his suitcase open on the bed, which he had shared with Even that night. They had had sex again, more passionate than at the pool. Isak could hear the sounds of everyone getting into Eva’s mother’s car right outside his bedroom window. The woman had offered herself to drive them back to Oslo, and Jonas’ father had also come, since they didn’t all fit inside one car.

 

“Yeah, I’m almost done,” Isak replied while he put the T-shirt inside his suitcase, which he closed afterwards. He knew everyone was waiting for him, yet they didn’t pressure them, just waited quietly inside the cars.

 

“Let me help you with this,” Even said, and he took the suitcase with one hand, Isak following him as they walked down the stairs towards the main entrance. Even was kind enough to place Isak’s luggage in one of the cars while Isak entered, sitting by the window.

 

Even then knocked on the glass, and Isak lowered it. “Hey, don’t be sad, okay?” Isak nodded, cleaning a single tear with the back of his hand. “We’ll see each other soon, okay?” Even said again, trying to reassure the younger boy. He lowered his head and kissed him.

 

And then he stood there while the two cars left through the trees, which danced happily for the sun thanks to the summer breeze, while something dark inside the lifeguard broke, something which belonged to winter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay okay okay don't kill me!! i know the ending is sad but there'll be a second part for this fic where isak and even meet again (remember how even said that he wanted to change schools ;)?).
> 
> so yeah, things will get more dramatic in the next part (you obviously won't have to read it if you don't want to, it just continues this story). but they'll be happy in the end, i can't make my babies suffer (well, just a bit...).


End file.
